I'm just you regular guy
by deepintheclowds
Summary: I just moved to america, got harrassed by a dope, and my friend and brother hate my unfaithful boyfriend. Yup, I'm your average guy.
1. Moving in with my crazy brother

Summary= I just moved to America, had my first kiss stolen by a dope, and my friend and brother hate boyfriend. Yup, I'm your average guy.

I do not own anything but I do know who does... Masashi Kishimoto :-)

Chapter 1: Moving in with my crazy brother

"Why do I have to live with Itachi again mom because I remember you saying how he is always bissey with work that he doesn't come and visit at all. I mean I'm 18 and I have to find a new job now. I can take care myself and the last thing I need is a brother who I bearly no telling what to do! Sasuke continued to complain to his mother who smiled, packing the remainder of his clothes in his suitcase."

"Now Sasuke I told you already that your father been speaking to him and Itachi has already agreed to have you. There's a great college and I'll be good to spend time with your old brother. So stop your complaining and get in the car. I don't want to miss your flight. She packed everything in the car and pulled out of the drive way into the street."  
Sasuke mumbled angrily as he plugged in his earphones.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yes, mom I got it with the don't be unsocial like my brother. I will call you from time to time if I don't it's because my brother and I are having such a great bonding section that nothing else matters. Oh wait!, I won't have fun so get ready to have a serious phone bill. Sasuke said grabbing his suitcase."

"Yes, yes I'll miss you too. Say hi to your brother for me. She said as Sasuke walked off. She knew he'd like it there because they did the same for Itachi at his age."

Sasuke got on the plane and pulled out his cell phone. His mother didn't know that his boyfriend Suigestu was coming with him. Minute later a guy with silver hair and purplish eyes sat next to him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke liked the fact that he had someone he liked coming with him. Suigestu got a job already there as an accountant in his brothers company. Once again he plugged his earphones in and dozed off to music.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arriving in america~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sasuke woke up to his shoulder litley bugged. He pulled his ear pieces off and tucked them in his pocket. Suigestu helped him with his stuff.  
"Do you see... Oh wait he's right there. Sasuke frowned at the tall raven smiling at him. His name written in neat cursive that he could bearly read it."

"Well I'll see you later sweets. Suigestu gave him a quick kiss before leaving, problem going to get an apartment. He waved and turned back to his brother who looked at him in interest."

"What? He said as he walked up to him handing him his baggage."

"Nothing, I just didn't think you would just find someone on a plane ride to America. You must have been so lonely that anyone does for you right? Itachi said throwing away the sigh and walking off."

Sasuke growled as he walked fast to catch up to him. "

He's my boyfriend! Sorry if you don't like him but he works for you know so get used to him. Sasuke got into the large black suv."

"Well I know you don't care what I think but I don't like him but since he works for me I will indure it. Rule of my house is no smoking, so if you have a little habit that I don't know about say it know or be warned. Itachi said similarly driving till they got to a huge house. There was 2 other cars beside where they pulled up."

"See that black lamborghini, it's yours to drive where ever the hell like school or work perferabley. Itachi said bring sasuke's things inside while Sasuke stayed outside feeling his new car up."

Itachi showed him his room and went back to work. He still remembered the stupid words he said before he left.  
"Hate to leave you little brother but duty calls and someone's coming later so don't be heart-broken when it's not your precious brother." Yeah, he was so excited to be here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3hours later around 7:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He had to give it his brother his house was huge and the pool in the back made things so much better. First he wonder the house getting used to it, finding his way around the house just to get familiar with it. After that he unpack and went swimming. Now he was snacking on his favorite food tomatoes when he heard the door unlock and open. A short... well about his height with blond hair and blue eyes walked in. He carried bags of food in. He amiedently smiled at him. His blonde hair covering one of his eyes the rest in a pony tail.

"Hi, I'm Deidara Itachi's boyfriend. Your Sasuke his brother as I can see. He shook sasuke's hand. Hope you don't mind but I brought a friend of mines cousin that's attending the same college as you. A long-haired raven with Grey eyes should next to him with his hands in his pocket. He took one out and shook his hand."

"I'm Neji Hugga I work for the Hugga company that recently joined with you're the Uchiha crop. The number one company in america. Sasuke looked him up."

He certainly was pretty.  
"Tomorrow we start school so here's your classes and map. I'll be standing in the front of the school. By the looks of it you'll be popular too. I hope it takes the attention away from me. Neji sat on one of the stools next to him took out his phone."

Sasuke then remembered that he was going to envite his boyfriend to dinner tonight.

"Deidara is it OK if I invite my boyfriend to dinner tonight? Sasuke actually didn't care what he thought but decided it be best to stay in good terms with the blond seeing as he would be seeing him alot."

"Sure, we eat at eight when Itachi gets home from work. Sasuke texted Suigestu who arrived 10 minutes later as did Itachi."

It went well till Itachi decided to play twenty questions. By the time Suigestu left giving him a hug and kiss. Itachi and Neji randomly said hey don't like him. Sasuke just laughed to himself at the thought of even giving a shot what they thought. He shower and got ready to sleep. He just prayed his life stay normal without the annoying obstacles. He got comfortable in his bed which wasn't very hard seeing as it was a kings mattress. He fell asleep to his music plugged in his ears.

I hope you liked it. It's my first time writing like this. It's like it changes sometimes. Well please comment if you like. Narusasu comes soon but you will have to deal with Suigestu for now.


	2. My bothers boyfriends cousin is a god

I wonder how you know what you're going to write in your next chapter. I write as I go along not knowing if I have to change things till I read it over. Sorry I can't give any sneak peeks on future problems or exciting parts. The way I say it is like I'm going to spoil it. Back to my story.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2= My brother's boyfriends cousin is a god

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~morning after breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke slid his hands over the hood of the car admiring it. He got in and sat for at least 5 minutes getting the feel of it. Itachi passed stopping to frown at his brother who smiled stupidly up at him. Sasuke laugh as he started the engine getting a little too excited. When he got to the college Neji was there in the front just as he said. He felt like he was getting eye raped by everyone that happened to even glance at him for a second. Neji cracked a smile as all eyes roamed sasuke's body perfectly. He felt lighter as he patted Sasuke back. He had come to like Sasuke and knew they were going to be great friends. Sasuke didn't mind all the classes that seemed too easy. One of them spooked him because of his science teacher Orochimaru licked his lips hungry at him. Even when Sasuke made a discussed look he just continued to smile sickly at him. He ate lunch with Neji who left at the end of the day with some guy named Gaara he introduced him too. Gaara was very handsome with green eyes and red hair. Pft, redder than he had ever seen in his life! He turned out to be Neji's boyfriend. Gaara said he owned a company with a friendo in making and fixing cars. So far everyone had a job but him so he chose to shower and go job hunting. Suigestu got off work at 5 and joined him. He wanted to laugh at the people offering him jobs to be and do modeling. Suigestu happily ran a hand around Sasuke waist bring him into a slow kiss. When they parted they went for ice cream. Suigestu almost die when he saw his car. Sasuike laughed thinking he did the same thing. They sat in the back of the car making out, not even noticing Itachi getting home only to make gagging motions and sound as he passed. Deidrara thought that it was cute. When Sasuke finally got out off his car and said his go byes to his boyfriend he sat at the table and ate dinner with them.

"How was school Sasuke? Deodra asked drinking some wine."

" It was fine but I think people have staring problems and my teachers giving me perv looks. Sasuke shivered at he images in his head of today."

Itachi laughed through mid chew causing him to choke. Sasuke glared at him.

"Come on can't be the first time people stared at you. Itachi said making a point. Sasuke shrugged his shoulder as he finished his dinner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After 3 months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke gotten used to his new life. He had to admit living with your crazy brother was great. He had a job know working with Gaara in his car shop. Today he was going to meet someone named Naruto Uzumaki. His father was also connected with his company. Sasuke was starting to think it was a small world. At work all he had to make sure was that this pervert Sai wasn't near him. He knew alot about cars now. He made sure his Lamborghini never went through any harm. He was also mad at Suigestu who hasn't called him in almost 3 weeks after he pull a little stunt with Sai. He came to check on him after his work and ran into Sai who flirted with him. He flirted right back till Sasuke coughed making himself visible between the two. Sasuke ignored him after that. Then when he called to fix things because it didn't seem like Suigestu was going too he didn't pick up. Irritated he stopped caring. Sai acted like he did a great deed and carried on with his days.

"Sasuke please fallow me to my office. Gaara said leading him away into his office in the back."

He sat down and his phone rang. It was Suigestu calling. He press off and placed his interest back on his boss.

"Mr. Uzumaki will be here any minute so try not to treat him like you do to everyone else. Oh, and watch out you might just become his favorite tool. Gaara said giving Sasuke his pay from the week."

Sasuke nodded and left. He looked at his phone that had two messages from Suigestu. Sasuke was thinking about breaking it off. He ran a hand in his hair and read the massages. Great he was coming to talk things over. He sighed and went back to work. He leaned over and picked up his oily rags only to get slapped in the ass . Hard. He turned to glare at Sai to find out it was a very hot tall blond with blue eyes. A playful smile on his lips. He looked at the strong hand that abused his bottom and aw. He flushed as the man walk up closer.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your? He asked his voice sent tingles throughout his body."

" S-Sasuke Uchiha. He blushed in embarrassment. He never stuttered."

Naruto held out his hand which Sasuke gladly took. Something about how rough his hand felt turned him on. His eyes seemed to show much interest for him. Sai seeing this walk up and introduced himself. Naruto shook his hand too but didn't lingered like he did with Sasuke. Sai went right to flirting with the nicely tanned muscular blond.

"Sasuke! Everyone turned to Suigestu who ran up to Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to Suigestu who hugged him in surprise. Sasuke backed out still mad with him. He could feel Naruto eyes on him.

" I have something to tell you and I wanted to take you out tonight to tell you. You wouldn't believe how sorry I am. Sasuke felt something deep in his stomach twist and he knew Suigestu was going to tell him something bad."

Sai also for a split second smiled but went back to trying to get the blonds attention.

"Suigestu I really don't think you're in a place to be taking me anywhere after what you pulled. Why don't you tell me what you did now so I can finally get my head straight. Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest waiting."

Suigestu seemed to be choking on words to say. His eyes looked at a Sai to Sasuke. Naruto felt lost but knew where things were going. For a moment more it was silent.

"I don't have time for this. We'll talk later so I'm getting back to work. Sasuke returned his rag to the bathroom and Naruto followed."

Suigestu watched the blond disappear behind the door behind Sasuke. Sai looked annoyed that, that one blond always ignored him. Everyone wanted him but ever since Sasuke came more people started watching him instead. Yeah the new raven was sexy and his ass nice. He turned to Suigestu who was looking at him.

"You know he might break up with you when you tell him. I need you to not tell him and say something like you wanted to apologize instead. Trust me if he breaks up with you now you won't get him back when that guy Naruto is around. Sai said."

In his mind he was doing it for he could have the hot blonde for himself. Suigestu felt worried now. He had never lied along with a lot of things until a couple of weeks ago. He really skrewd up. He wanted to tell him but he didn't want to lose him either. He left cursing under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Home after a shower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigh... Why is this happening to me? Sasuke laid on his bed towel wrapped around his neck. He wore boxers with tomatoes on them. He couldn't get the fact that Suigestu might have cheated on him. Was Sai that irresistable or something? Was it because they had never done yet? Did he just lose interest in him?! Sasuke tugged at his hair wildly before he heard a knock. He groaned as he got to the door.

"Sasuke dinners ready. Please get ready in more clothes than that. We have guest's. Itachi said before leaving."

Before Sasuke was able to close the door Itachi was back. His face showed curiosity.

"I haven't seen that boyfriend around for weeks. Did you guys break up? What's his name? Itachi smiled innocently but deep down he was getting Deidara ready to give him an awesome night with no complaints."

"No we just had a fight. I'm going to call him before I go to bed. Why? Sasuke went around his room collecting clothing to wear."

" Nothing let's just greet our guests and eat. Itachi said as he left with sasuke's following behind."

"There you are Deidara said place the last of the food on the table for them. Sasuke stumbled at the site in front of him."

Gaara his boss was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. It looked so good on him. Naruto who smiled like always being a complete god wore dark jeans and a black with an orange swurl on the back on. Three buttons in the front showing off his broud chest.

"Sasuke it's not nice to drool. If I'm not wrong you're looking at Naruto because if it Gaara, Neji will have a problem with that. Itachi said taking his seat at the table."

Sasuke felt his whole body flush a pinkish red in anger and embarrassment. Neji who he hadn't noticed at the table turned to him.

"Don't worry if you liked him I would've already none. Seeing what your last boyfriend looked like and acted like you'd definitely like Naruto. You like the active guys. Suigestu was always attacking you anytime he got. You didn't seem to mind either. I even saw you smile for the first time when he was being playful that one time when he came to bring you lunch. By the end of Neji's little story Sasuke was dark red."

Sasuke glaring at both and sat in the opposite side next to Deidara away from them.

"You talk as if we broke up. Sasuke said stuffing his face."

Naruto took the seat next to Sasuke and Gaara sat next to Neji.

"You haven't! Neji said raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Gaara nudged his shoulder."

" So Sasuke I've heard about you many times and it's finally good to meet you. When I heard Itachi and Gaara talking about you yesterday I decided I would come see myself. Naruto said capturing sasuke's attention."

" Nice to meet you too. Your Gaara's friend and Deidara's cousin right? Sasuke asked keeping the conversation going, in hope nobody would bring them back in to the awkward one before."

" Yup, blonde hair and blues. Sexy aren't we. Naruto said flexing."

Deidrara rolled his eyed as he picked up plates. Itachi helped him with something dirty in mind to do to him in the kitchen. Sasuke caught himself in the middle of staring at Naruto's perfectly tan built body. His eyes narrowed down to his thighs. A fast image of sitting on those strong smooth thighs while naruto fucked him flashed. Wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders. God now he thinking of touching him and if Neji hadn't spoken up he might have just attacked the blond.

"There you are drooling again. Neji said with a smile."

He knew he just snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He also noticed Sasuke's red cheeks and lustful look he was giving. He'd like to let Suigestu see Sasuke now. Naruto had a hint of lust, but more of a warning look.

"Sasuke if you continue to look at me like that I might not be able to control myself. Naruto said pulling Sasuke chair up close in front of his."

Now it was as if naruto was daring him to do something. Sasuke's heart was pounded loudly in his head. He felt hot and desperately needed release. The blond god hadn't even touched him yet. It was like he could feel his eyes heated stare through his clothes. He swore if naruto touched him it was over. Right then when Naruto's hand reach up to him inches away his phone rang. Naruto's hand pulled back instantly. He noticed the caller's name and stould with a shameful look. Sasuke felt hurt. He looked at Suigestu's number in displeasure, but realized he didn't want to break up with him. He used Naruto just now because of how mad he was at Suigestu. No it couldn't have been like that by the way he felt near the blond. His phone rang again. Naruto was at the other side of the table looking at him. Prombley waiting for him to pick up his phone like everyone else in the room. Sasuke flipped open his phone and answered.

"Hello. He said while he looked to Naruto who looked away. Sasuke, about earlier can we talk? His voice sounded eager."

" Now? Sasuke asked looking at the time."

10:36 p.m. It was late and Naruto took a lot of him. The blonds eyes showed worry and Sasuke couldn't tell why.

"Yes, I really need to see you. I wait for you at the Ice cream place where he had our first date here. For a second Sasuke felt his heart pound but it brought a heart-ache too. I'll be there in ten minutes. Sasuke said grabbing his coat and rushing out the door."

Everyone in the house was silent. Gaara looked to Naruto who ran a hand through his hair looking back at him with a smile.

"Why is it so quiet? Itachi said as soon as he entered the room."

Hope you liked this chapter because I was suffering on how it should go. It's weird how one moment he wants Naruto then Suigestu's just the greatest boyfriend ever.


	3. My brother doesn't understand

I'm trying to keep the story the way I thought of it like first but as I go along I can't help but change things. I'm not the best at the spelling and grammar so please work with me.

Masashi Kishimoto owns this.

Chapter : 3 My brother doesn't understand

When Sasuke got to the Ice cream shop he sat in his car and banged his head back against the seat it in sudden anger. He hated the feeling of hurt he was feeling for leaving Naruto after displaying such want for him. The comments and actions he made towards him were proof that he liked him. He made him think he was leading him on. He got out of his car and headed in. He noticed Suigestu in a second alone in the back staring at his phone. Sasuke fixed his coat and sat down across from him.

"Sasuke I'm just going to say it out loud. Please just let me explain before you get mad. I cheated on you. Suigestu said hand in front of himself as the Uchiha stould in anger."

"What?! Why! I knew it! Sasuke said slumping back down in is his seat. His anger past and he felt cold and betrayed. "

"I'm sorry I did it when he got in our last fight. Please after I did it I hated myself for it. I didn't have the heart to tell you before that's why it took so long for me to tell you. Sasuke look at me. Suigestu's words stung even to him himself. "

"You can't just say your sorry" It doesn't work that way. This is...This is big!. Sasuke's eyes started to water as his fists clenched at his sides."

"Sasuke I don't have a good reason to explain why I cheated on you but I wont lie to you saying it was because you haven't let me go all the way with you. It was because I let my arouse get the better of me. Sugestu spoke clear and messed with the sugar packet used from the tea he had before he got here."

"I would have let you. Suigestu it's been months that we have dated and you think I didn't want to go farther than what we have already done. I loved you and I still do. I'm just so mad that you cheated and the last thing I wanted was to find out that, that was the case. Sasuke was crying but in his mind was one question he was dieing to know."

Suigestu didn't say anything, just looked out the window in a mad confused way.

"Can I get you something? A waitress asked getting both of their attention. She was a little fidget in the sad atmosphere. She frowned at the raven who had rivers of tears streaming down his cheeks. "

"No thanks I"ll be leaving now. Sasuke stould to leave but pause for a minute back to him. "  
"Who was it? He asked."

"It was Sai. Suigestu mumbled nearly loud enough to hear. "

Sasuke's heart just about broke. His tears leaked like a faucet left on with cold water running free. He took a step before stopping when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry sasuke. With that said sasuke walked away without looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn't say his life went to shit after his crazy breakup. Itachi kept bothering him about what happened. Deidara told Itachi to leave him alone. Neji said nothing. Gaara said nothing. Wierd thing was that he hadn't seen Sai for a while. Naruto didn't talk to him either. It was a smile or he would catch him with a disappointed look. Finally today Friday Sai shows up to work. He's not smiling or glaring in any way. He did the weirdest thing. He walked up to me and looked to the ground or wall as he spoke.

"I'm sorry for harassing you and sleeping with your boyfriend. I was jealous over all the attention you got that was taken away from me. I know sorry is not going to fix this or suddenly make you like me but I would like to start over as friends. You can even beat me till you feel better. Sai slumped down to his knees."

Sasuke raised an eye brow in disbelief. Everyone had stopped working just to watch. As much as Sasuke didn't like him he was going to beat the living shit out of him. It was both their fault and nether had a decent reason for doing it. He just didn't want to go at something that happened 4 weeks ago. Hurting them wasn't going to help him if he was going to feel bad about it later. At the moment he felt calm and was just trying to finish work so he could go home. He had other stuff to do their anyway.

"Sai at least your both honest but it's going to a while before I even speak to you again. If you would just let me get through this day I won't have to suddenly have the urge to strangle you. With that said Sasuke went back to work."

Gaara who was standing inside his office listening through his window was surprised. He knew Itachi's mother said he was a little mature for his age but that was nothing compared to how well he took the thing. He was waiting till the raven would attack the other raven and try to kill him. Itachi had said he came home crying and the next morning broke 3 plates and went out drinking skipping school. He thought he be taking more time off but surely the next day after that Sasuke was fine and going to school. When he went to work he was quiet like usual and finished really early. Still the raven showed no sign of breaking. The only reason they had to belive he was going to explode was he stopped glaring or looking mad. He talked to people and they would actually have a conversation. He ran a hand through hs red hair and call Neji. He felt worried about Sasuke and hoped Neji could help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Uzumaki crop with Neji~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Work was crazy for the last week. Naruto hadn't been himself for a while and Neji knew why. He tried to bring it up but he would get sent out by his annoying assistant with red hair Karin. Everyone knew she likes him and it was gross to watch her flirt with him. She noticed too.

"Karin send in Neji please. Naruto said through his phone speaker."

"Yes! Naruto kun! Her vioce was a little too joyful as always."

Neji walked in seconds later wearing his regular work pants and silk grey shirt. He looked angry.

"Naruto, it's about time you got a new assistant! She is so annoying!. He sat down and pushed his hair back over his shoulder."

"aha...uh sorry to disappointed you but I can't fire her for being attracted to me. The blonde said running his hand through his hair sighing."

"Right, so what is it? Sasuke right. Gaara called me a little earlier about what happened between Sai and him. Neji said grabbing a mint from Naruto's desk."

"What happened?The blonds eyes widened in ciriousity.

"It was wierd. He did nothing. Sai apologized and Sasuke said it was over between him and Suigestu. He didn't even seem angry. He told Sai to keep his distance for a caught us all by surprize. Neji looked down at his watch. He should be getting home now. Itachi is planning a dinner tonight. I almost forgot. He wants you too come as well."

"I don't think that a good idea. It may not show but Sasuke's probley still hurting. You saw the way he left that night right. The sad hopeful look said he hoped what it was, was not going to be as bad as what he was thinking. In the end it was what it seemed."

"What does that have to do with you? Neji asked."

"Uh...You know when I went over to pick up some supplies from Gaara, Sasuke looked at me like I was the one that did something bad. He had an abandoned feeling going on. I had the urge to run up and hug him. I even smiled once and he frowned. Naruto layed his face on his desk."

"Ok let me put it this way. You like him. Thats the only reason you would be so concerned for him. Naruto why did you fall for Itachi's little brother. You know he had a boyfriend to begin with. Neji said coldly but he did care for his friend."

"I wasn't planning on it. literally all I did was hit on him and soon he was all that was on my mind. I haven't even had a real conversation with him yet either. Just seeing him in so much stress was eating at me. I actually thought for a second that he liked me at least a bit. I knew that their relationship wasn't going to continue because of Sai's history of taking whats not his. Why do you think I haven't considered any of his offers. I don't want to see him unhappy. Naruto looked up blowing his hair out of his eyes."

"Look, just come. Sasuke was fine with it anyway. He's making the food for everyone. Sasuke will be expecting you. With that Neji got up and left before Naruto could say anything else."

Naruto loosened his tie till it slipped off. He was getting tired of the childish feelings he was dealing with.

"Karin please come in here and help me with something. The blond boss said."

Everyone in the office was thinking the same thing. Was Karin finally getting her wish? Neji growled at her a she squealed sticking her tounge at him.

God this chapter took me so long because I just didn't know what to do when things started to get too complicated in my head. I really hope you like this chapter. The next one will have more. thank you for the comments!


	4. Chapter 4 My brothers soweird

You don't understand how sorry I am about my spelling and grammar but I'm using a tablet which doesn't let me do much about it. I hope you like this chapter anyway. One more thing if you don't like my story can you please not comment.

Going in for the kill and making things happy in this chapter.

Chapter 4 My brothers so...wierd

Sasuke finally finished dinner and set the table. 5 minutes before people were suppose to arrive he took a shower and changed. He was over the past and wanted to start fresh. He was a little excited that Naruto was coming so he could talk things out with him. Maybe even ask him out. There was no point in dwelling on his past lover. He could even think of Suigestu without feeling hurt or anger. He thought about it for a while and he liked Naruto more and more by the day. He changed into some white shorts and blue shirt with a fan crest on the front. He slipped his tomato slippers on and went down stairs in time to hear the door bell. It was Neji and Gaara. Neji hugged him and Gaara patted his head.

"Thanks for inviting us. Where's Itachi and his blond fairy boyfriend? Neji asked hanging his coat now that he was in a warm house."

"Their in the dinning room placing the food on the table. Sasuke said closing the door. It was starting to get chilly outside."

"Everything is ready! Hurry up I'm hungry and it smells good. They heard Itachi say."

"Where's Naruto? Sasuke asked."

"Uh, he'll be here. Neji said not sure.""

Neji was hoping he was coming. He still wasn't sure when he left because Naruto had left before him. He was going to ask the receptionist but wasn't there either. He was wondering if he blew Sasuke off for Karin. They were in his office for a couple of hours unless they left real early without him door bell rang and he just knew it was Naruto.

"Hello? came form outside the door."

Sasuke snapped out of his deep in thoughts in time to run to the door. Gaara led Neji back to the dinning room.

"Sorry. Hey Naru... Sasuke caught himself tounge tide by the blond god."

He was wearing a long sleeved silk gray shirt and black jeans. His muscular chest looked as if ready to bust through his shirt. His hair had a wild look to it.

"It's ok. Thanks for inviting me. Naruto said with a light chuckle noticing the ravens face redden."

"Please come in. Sasuke stood aside so Naruto could enter."

"It smells good. Naruto said as they walked into the dinning room where everyone else was getting served."

Neji smiled to himself which Gaara saw nudging him to stop. Neji always got wierd when he saw a long-lasting relationship Naruto finally going to man up?

"This is really good sasuke you could be a cook. Gaara said."

"Thank you, my mom taught me with the intentions that I would start living on my own and at least would know how to cook. Also if I met someone nice I could cook from time to time. Sasuke said."

He was having a had time not looking at naruto who was smiling brightly as usual.

"So how is work. Itachi asked Naruto."

"Good thanks. You?. He asked"

"Fine. I was thinking. Do you think I should introduce Sasuke to Obito? Itachi asked with a smirk."

"No! Ah sorry. Well if he feels like it. Naruto said looking from Sasuke to Itachi who still had a smile on his lips."

"Who's that? Sasuke asked."

"You'll meet him later. Itachi said leaving it at that."

"So I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow? Naruto asked nervously."

"N-no. Sasuke stuttered."

"Cool, want to go out for lunch? The blond asked."

Naruto hoped if there was a god he would say yes.

"Yeah, sure I'd love too! Sasuke said a little too loud and excitedly."

He flushed crimson as Naruto's eye widened. Naruto's surprise was soon replaced with a sweet smile.

"Finally! Everyone's head snapped to Neji."

"Sorry I mean I was waiting for this to finally happen. Neji said like it was common sense."

"He right. Naruto I just have to do this. I've had this urge and I can't hod back anymore. Sasuke got out of his chair and kissed Naruto in his seat."

Naruto was shocked but melted right in with the ravens soft lips.

Itachi looked at Deidara with an extra annoyed look.

"Look I now he's better than Suigestu but we are having dinner please! Itachi yelled."

To his disliking Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and left the dinner table.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are so in charge of the dishes! Itachi yelled."

Hope you like this chapter! comment if you like. Please remember what I said in top of the story.


End file.
